Just Like The Movies
by Claudia Reese
Summary: He had his big break when his childhood fantasy/adventure series became famous. A lot changed ever since except for one thing: he will always be hopelessly in love with the card captor he used to work with.


**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to the geniuses known as CLAMP.

**Author's Notes:** This is just a little something that popped in my mind during my busy days. Lots of what if's and why not's. This is something that I intend to be short (probably with 3 chapters, 5 at the maximum) but nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy it. Ü

**Summary:** He had his big break when his childhood fantasy/adventure series became famous. A lot changed ever since except for one thing: he will always be hopelessly in love with the card captor he used to work with.

* * *

**Just Like The Movies**

"_A good movie can take you out of your dull funk and the hopelessness that so often goes with slipping into a theatre; a good movie can make you feel alive again, in contact, not just lost in another city. Good movies make you care, make you believe in possibilities again."_

_Pauline Kael, For Keeps: 30 Years at the Movies_

-x-

"_You can't just leave me here. Why? Why now?"_

"_I'm sorry Shizuko. If it were up to me, I wouldn't want to do this either."_

"_Please, don't..."_

"_Goodbye."_

"...and cut!"

The once silent room was now filled with murmurs and comments. Mostly were cheers about being able to shoot the final scene well and without worries. But why would there be when their lead cast were a professional actor and actress?

Said couple walked away from the set. The girl was approached by two assistants, wiping away the tears from her face that were required for the last scene and applying her makeup once more. The guy on the other hand, looked indifferent despite the congratulations that came his way. He threw them smiles and nods, and left when his response were enough for the others.

"You did well today, I'm really happy you accepted this role." The director told him once the guy approached his space.

Well-known amber eyes looked at the other, and with a smile he gave a polite nod and commented the same as well. "Same to you too, Mr. Sagishima."

Though they have worked together for a couple of projects before, the relationship between them remained professional and little to no words were exchanged except when necessary about the film.

After the small exchange, Syaoran walked towards an empty couch and plopped down with a tired sigh. He was truly grateful that this filming has already ended. Truth be told, and contrary to what other people think, his co-star of a leading lady wasn't as great as others commented. Sure she could cry on cue and her facial expressions changed when deemed necessary, but there were times when it felt so fake, _almost obvious_—as Syaoran puts it too.

_Oh well._

What does he expect from someone who doesn't have much years of experience as much as he does? He was now 23, and started his career in the showbiz industry when he was only 8 years old. A lot has happened since then, but there were just some few things he kept away deep in his heart. Memories that he would always stowed away from when he was only 11.

His thoughts were disturbed when a tall-framed woman in her late twenties towered upon Syaoran's sitting form. She stood with an impatient look on her face but yet Syaoran remained unfazed as he has already grown used to it.

"What is it now, Akiho?" Syaoran looked up.

"_Calvin Klein_ has contacted me again to remind you of their offer Syaoran," The lady named Akiho said. Her shoulder length black hair brushed the tips of her shoulders as her deep grey eyes held the same intensity whenever she was serious about her job. She was currently his manager, and a very dependable and hardworking one at that.

"I thought I already said 'no' to that deal?" He said.

"They have increased their offer to an additional 25% if you agree."

"Nice try, but no." He said and looked away.

"Fine, I'll just say to give you another offer next time." And just before Syaoran would argue, the strict woman took out her phone to make a call and left her alone.

There wasn't any problem with him working with Calvin Klein, he didn't hold a grudge against them personally or something like that. It was just he was expecting to take a break from filming 2 movies plus 1 commercial for the past 18 months. He may be _the_ Syaoran Su, one of the most sought out actor and model in his generation, but he still has his limits and he was still human.

Ever since he decided that, he declined the different offers coming to his way during the filming of his latest movie. It irked his manager to no end, but after explaining his condition to his boss, he thanked the heavens that at least the elder man gave him what he wanted. Although it wasn't what he _truly_ wanted, the fact that he was given 2 months to reject anything or choose what he accepts was already enough for him.

He never expected that accepting something will be sooner than he thought.

-x-

Syaoran Su had a very... _colourful_ past, in a weird twisted way.

He never thought that he'd enjoy acting when his mother threatened him to _at_ _least_ go to the audition when he was only 8. He remembered the slight tantrum that he threw just so his mother wouldn't let him go, but looking back, he was actually grateful that he still went in the end.

Because if he didn't, he wouldn't have met _her._

Whoever invented the term 'love at first sight' must be crazy; and whoever believed in it was just beyond mad. He surely believed that when he was young.

But now, he admits, that he's one of those mad people.

He _fell in love at first sight._ At 11 years old even!

It was truly maddening.

-x-

Syaoran took the next day off.

He strictly imposed that he would not be disturbed with unnecessary calls unless it's an emergency or if it was a strict message from the boss himself. His break was granted and he planned to use his day wisely. A part of his agreement with the boss before was stacking the offers on Syaoran's desk at the studio and he promised to go over them when he had time to see if there was something he would accept or like.

_As if._

He snickered. He's not going anywhere near that pile unless he was really bored or he felt like being busy again.

It was bright, sunny day. It was a perfect day to go around and feel the cool breeze against your face. Despite his tired condition, Syaoran was still an outdoors type of guy.

Ever since he moved to live on his own in an expensive condominium, he still liked to go around and be in a crowd from time to time. Although it didn't do well for him because of his popularity, where fans would crowd him once he's found, he still took the risk and eventually became a master of disguise.

He aligned his cap until he found it satisfactory, and his natural brown locks now covered with a blonde wig. Silver contacts were placed upon his gorgeous amber eyes and with a last look at the mirror, he grabbed a random pair of shades from his drawers and went off.

He enjoyed the comfortable heat the sun gave off that contrasted to the cool temperature around the streets of Tokyo. It was already entering the season of autumn thus explaining the layers of clothing people wore.

Syaoran kept his shades in his pocket, deciding that his wig, hat, and contacts were already enough. This was proven as the minutes went by and no one seemed to recognize him. Flashing a small smirk, he continued to walk around the streets off to his favourite hangout place.

He arrived at the small cafe and felt happy that it wasn't filled with people as much. As he was walking towards the door, he noticed a woman—looking about his age—staring intently at a piece of magazine that was on display on the small stand in front of the shop. He couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. The young woman with long black hair breathed an aura of familiarity.

Syaoran found it weird. The only black haired girl that he was truly familiar with was Akiho, his manager. The rest, he was not really sure, but how come this girl seemed to be very familiar? This gave him longer time to stare and silently answer his question.

The girl remained in her position. From Syaoran's point of view, the girl wore shades over her eyes and how he wished that she turned and take off those accessories. He saw how her brows creased together as if finding it hard to read the front of the magazine with her shades. Also, Syaoran observed, that it looked like she was trying to decide whether to do one thing or another—but what it is, he couldn't understand.

Honestly enough, he was surprised that the girl wasn't annoyed by the fact that she was being watched by a stranger such as him. _She must be completely preoccupied then._

The girl slowly raised a hand and took off her shades and placed it on top of her hand, wearing it as a sort of hair band for now. Satisfied that she could see clearly without the hindrance of the dark shades, she grabbed a magazine and continued staring at it with such disdain she wished it would burn.

_Not again._ She frowned, examining the little details the cover had about a certain someone.

Her focus was suddenly shifted when she felt a strong gaze upon her. She looked to her side and proved her thought.

"Is something the matter?" She called out, looking at a pair of silver eyes.

Syaoran jumped, feeling slightly embarrassed at getting caught staring. But another thing he was surprised at was how he felt a slight tug at his heart the moment the girl acknowledged him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just curious at why you were staring at the magazine for so long." He said.

Her lips curved up into a small smile and shrugged. She turned back to the vendor and gave a few bills in exchanged for the magazine. She looked back at him and said, "I'm just a little fan of showbiz gossips."

Syaoran tensed but he didn't let it show. Was she able to look past his disguise and recognize who he was?

"You look awfully familiar," she said. With her purchase in hand, she walked towards Syaoran and gazed at him. Her blue eyes shining as they tried to look past the silver colors of his eyes.

_That makes the two of us,_ he thought but decided to not reply.

With a shrug, she waved and said, "Maybe I'll see you around then."

Syaoran could only nod as the stranger walked past him and went off.

_Well, that was interesting._

Deciding to just forget what happened, he opened the doors of the cafe and went inside.

-x-

_1 message received_

From: Akiho Ogarashi

To: Syaoran Su

Message: The boss wants to speak with you in his office now.

Time: 11:38 AM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_Message sent_

From: Syaoran Su

To: Akiho Ogarashi

Message: I thought he allowed me to take the day off?

Time: 11:40 AM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_1 message received_

From: Akiho Ogarashi

To: Syaoran Su

Message: Yeah well suck it up. He said this was an important offer and he needs to talk to you this instant.

Time: 11:42 AM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_Message sent_

From: Syaoran Su

To: Akiho Ogarashi

Message: I don't think I'll be there this instant. Can't he at least email me the details first?

Time: 11:45 AM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_1 message received_

From: Akiho Ogarashi

To: Syaoran Su

Message: When have you ever made my job easy?

Time: 11:46 AM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_Message sent_

From: Syaoran Su

To: Akiho Ogarashi

Message: Always.

Time: 11:47 AM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

From: Hiroshi Ito

To: Syaoran Su

Sent: 12:15 AM

Subject: Threat

_If you're not here in 15 minutes, then I'm revoking your break and you're not allowed to reject any more offers for 2 months._

**Hiroshi Ito**  
_Executive Manager  
JXTV Productions_

_Sent via my Blackberry Mail_

-x-

_Message sent_

From: Syaoran Su

To: Akiho Ogarashi

Message: Boss just threatened me.

Time: 12:18 AM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_1 message received_

From: Akiho Ogarashi

To: Syaoran Su

Message: Ha ha.

Time: 12:20 AM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

Syaoran arrived at the office 10 minutes after his boss emailed him. Despite his status and career, he still respected those that need to be respected and his boss was definitely one of those people.

"Mind telling me now what is so important?" He frowned. The elder man motioned for him to seat at the available chair in front of his table.

"Oh don't be so moody Syaoran, this is a very important offer that I think would really help your fame." Hiroshi smiled. He was the man behind Syaoran's continuous success ever since Syaoran signed a contract under a different showbiz firm, one of the most popular in fact. The elder man was so used to Syaoran's grumpy attitude at times and he felt pride of treating him like he would his own son.

"But I thought I could refuse to whatever offer for 2 months."

"Yes, but I didn't permit you to refuse _everything_."

"Well, I'm not interested to these current offers." Syaoran pressed.

Hiroshi sighed. A hand reaching up to rub his temples. Syaoran could really be a bit hard-headed sometimes, but because he delivered well during his shoots, he couldn't possibly kick out the man for any selfish actions.

"Fine, I'll just give you an overview of this offer." Hiroshi started to which the other nodded. "You're familiar with _Oshiro Productions_, am I correct?"

"Yes." Syaoran said.

"One of their actresses recently came back from the United States after being a runway model for a famous designer there. She has just renewed her contract with Oshiro Productions and they have welcomed her with a new project."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, and his boss understood his silent question.

"The project is a new movie that requires an exceptionally talented lead male who could partner up with their well-polished actress." Hiroshi threw Syaoran a look that only meant one thing. Syaoran knew that look very, very well.

"And I suppose they want me in?" Syaoran stated, making it sound more of a fact than a question.

Hiroshi nodded. And nodded once again as he knew where this would go.

"Mr. Hiroshi..." Syaoran sighed, already mentally listing his reasons in mind as to reject this offer. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I would have to pass on this offer."

"Syaoran," Hiroshi said. "This is actually going to be helpful for you and the relationship between our production firms. They have already settled on the amount for your great acting skills once you accept and deliver." He pressed.

"But Mr. Hiroshi—"

Syaoran's sentence hung in the air when his boss opened a drawer under his table and retrieved a magazine of some sort. He casually threw the piece on top of his table as it glided across and stopped in front of his actor.

"_That's_ their lead actress."

Syaoran blinked at the man, then slowly lowered his gaze to the magazine that was passed in front of him. His eyes then widened and his lips parted in shock as he realized who was on the cover.

_Sakura Amane._

-x-

In another part of the city, a young woman entered her exquisite apartment and silently closed the door behind her. She placed her sunglasses back in its case and proceeded to the bedroom where she threw her bags on the bed, not caring when some of the contents got out.

She walked towards the dresser and sat on the chair, burying her face in her palms and letting out an exasperated sigh, showing her tiredness from the day's work. A few seconds after, she faced the mirror and took her dark wig off, revealing her long auburn tresses cascading down her back. She carefully took off her blue contacts and placed it in a little canister, her emerald green eyes now staring back at her in the mirror.

She managed a giggle at how her face look, her makeup already wearing off. She grabbed her makeup remover kit and slowly did its purpose. As she was doing it, her eyes suddenly fell on one specific content that she saw on the bed, reflected by her mirror.

_Oh Tokyo!_ Magazine was what it was.

She just smiled. The cover of the said magazine was her and along with a picture from an exclusive shoot from L.A., the bold words "_S.A. in L.A."_ were written in a cute pink font. She was wearing a beige off-the-shoulder top with long sleeves, a red tight skirt that reached mid-thigh and on her feet where leopard print heeled boots. She also had a cute pose, smiling greatly at the picture along the streets of L.A.

L.A. had been fun, she admits, but wherever she was, her job still required a great amount of energy and smiling too.

Just as she was about to enter her bathroom, her cellular phone beeped notifying her of a new message.

-x-

_1 message received_

From: Hideki Saito

To: Sakura Amane

Message: Welcome back to Tokyo, Sakura! I'm sorry I wasn't able to come with you during your US trip and I hope the substitute manager was dependable.

Time: 1:30 PM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_Message sent_

From: Sakura Amane

To: Hideki Saito

Message: I understand why you weren't able to come Hideki. It's okay. :D

Time: 1:32 PM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_1 message received_

From: Hideki Saito

To: Sakura Amane

Message: That's great then. Look, I know you just got back but the boss wants to see you immediately regarding the new movie. Will you be able to come today?

Time: 1:35 PM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_Message sent_

From: Sakura Amane

To: Hideki Saito

Message: Right. I'll be able to be there around 4:30. Is that okay? I'll just rest for a bit and I'll go. :)

Time: 1:36 PM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_1 message received_

From: Hideki Saito

To: Sakura Amane

Message: Not a problem. I'll see you later then!

Time: 1:38 PM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_Message sent_

From: Sakura Amane

To: Hideki Saito

Message: Were you able to get hold of a leading actor already?

Time: 1:40 PM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_1 message received_

From: Hideki Saito

To: Sakura Amane

Message: Yes. The boss was able to get hold of someone who could be perfect to be your leading man but he has yet to receive an affirmation coming from his side.

Time: 1:43 PM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_Message sent_

From: Sakura Amane

To: Hideki Saito

Message: Do you mind telling me who he is? :)

Time: 1:47 PM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_1 message received_

From: Hideki Saito

To: Sakura Amane

Message: Of course not Sakura! He's Syaoran Su, from JXTV Productions. You're familiar with him, right?

Time: 1:49 PM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened.

_Wow._ She thought. It has been so long since they last saw each, and longer since they last worked with each other—which was the time when they filmed _Card Captor Sakura._ That was like 10, 11 years ago!

She found herself smiling. At least her co-actor was someone she knew.

Or someone she hoped she _still_ knew.

-x-

_Message sent_

From: Sakura Amane

To: Hideki Saito

Message: Wow. I never expected you'd get him. Yes, I'm familiar with him.

Time: 1:53 PM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

_1 message received_

From: Hideki Saito

To: Sakura Amane

Message: That's good, right? Knowing him could somehow make your filming easier then. We're still waiting for his confirmation so pray with us that he does!

Time: 1:55 PM

_Options – Reply – Via Text Message_

-x-

She placed her phone back on the bed and turned her heels to the bathroom.

She wonders then, how would it feel like working with him again? After all, he was the one who left CLAMP Productions 2 years after the local TV network finished airing their series. She remembered feeling sad when he left while she renewed her contract with CLAMP. They still had chances to see each other, but since the public found it too mainstream to make them a pair again and again, their chances of working together and seeing each other became slim.

Except until now.

She still saw him in different movies and magazines. She saw how he matured from his little martial artist/Chinese card captor to this now handsome man who made any girl's heart melt just at the sight of him.

Any girl's heart, but hers. Working in the showbiz industry, she was always open to seeing handsome men of all types, young and mature alike. She won't deny that she had a so-called puppy love for Su when they first started working together, but as they grew older and apart, her love lowered to friendship, to acquaintance and sadly back to mere strangers. Time did this to them, and maybe time would do it again if it wished.

Turning the shower on, she let the hot water pierce her skin. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to recall those times when she was Sakura Kinomoto and he was Syaoran Li.

* * *

_**to be continued**_


End file.
